A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section and a core engine including a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
A fan case circumscribes fan blades in the fan section. Structural guide vanes extend radially from the core engine to the fan case and are part of the structure supporting the core engine. Structural guide vanes further include an aerodynamic shape or airfoil that directs airflow to improve propulsive thrust generated from the fan section.
Materials utilized for fabricating a structural guide vane are of a required strength to bear the load of the core engine. Each part is inspected to verify material properties and strength. It is desirable to develop processes for fabricating structural guide vanes in a manner which improves overall yield while identifying undesired material inconsistencies.